And Dream of Sheep
is the seventeenth episode of the fifteenth season and the 334th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Ties are strained as Andrew and Carina confront an unforgiving family history. Meanwhile, Teddy and Owen work together on a married couple who is expecting, and Amelia attends a conference for alternative pain relief. Full Summary Bailey is looking at the lamb in the gestational sack. Its movements freak her out. She bumps into a sleeping DeLuca as she leaves. He runs into Meredith at the elevator. He spent the night again because one of the lambs was having a rough night. She gives him coffee as a peace offering. She was wrong about his dad and she's glad it's going well. He appreciates that. He asks if she has a minute. In a private room, they share a quick kiss. He asks if she wants to join him if he were to spend a night at home. She likes that idea. She'll try to figure it out. She has to get to work and he should get some sleep. Jackson has the interns skinning fish. Maggie comes in. She's thinking about cancelling Good Morning Seattle because it's not even about the medicine anymore. Jackson thinks it's too late to cancel. She'll do great so she shouldn't be nervous. She leaves as the smell of the fish gets to her. The interns want to practice on cadavers, but Jackson says it's not about their scalpel technique. Jackson takes them to Rick in the ICU. His burns have been covered with fish skin. Bailey drops by Alex's office to talk about the lambs in a bag. She thinks this is a moral slippery slope once they start putting human babies in bags and she'll have to handle it. Alex says they're still a long way from human trials. Bailey brings up DeLuca's mental health. She thinks they should ask more questions. Alex says his mother is doing fine here without a routine. Taryn drops by to strongly suggest they take a stroll by the DeLuca lab. Alex, Bailey, and Taryn walk in on a passionate argument between Carina and Vincenzo. One subject expired. Vincenzo brushes it off while Carina thinks he's too impatient. He tells her to get out and mocks her specialty. This situation only strengthens Bailey's doubts. Owen joins Teddy in the ambulance bay. He's late. He ran into trouble with Leo this morning and Amelia's away at a conference. Actually, she's out of the picture. He keeps assuring Teddy that he and Leo are great on their own. The ambulances arrive. Douglas and Lizzie Hall got injured in an MVC rollover. They take the patients inside. Owen feels like he's auditioning to be a father. At the Western States Conference for Alternative Pain Relief, Amelia runs into Link. She's been interested ever since that day with the mass overdose. He might recall she cried at him. She has tried to avoid him ever since. He's actually giving a lecture here tomorrow. He invites her to join him for an acupuncture demo, but she prefers to keep avoiding him. Owen and Levi are examining Douglas. His C-spine is clear. Nico comes in. They paged him for a clavicular fracture and possible distal humerus fracture. Douglas asks about his wife and baby. Lizzie is 5 months pregnant. Owen has Levi start on the abrasions. Owen goes to the other trauma room and asks Teddy to switch because of Lizzie's pregnancy. Teddy refuses and asks to have OB paged. Alex asks Carina and Andrew to write a report on why the lamb died and he'll review it. Andrew thinks he can convince Vincenzo to put her back on the project, but she doesn't want it. She says he has to stop pretending he doesn't see it. Their father is bipolar and Andrew denying it won't help. She tells Alex this is an important project and letting her father stay on it could ruin it. She leaves for the pit. Andrew tells Alex Carina doesn't have the right degree to diagnose their father. Him and Carina always do this. Jo finds Maggie, who's reviewing scans with Casey, and asks if she's ever had her DNA tested. Maggie battered herself with tests. Jo got her results back. She doesn't want to open them alone but she also can't handle seeing Alex's face if she turns out to be a genetic lemon. Maggie informs her she has tested negative for all major diseases. It turns out Jo is mostly British. Maggie leaves for a patient. Jo reads that she's comparing to Martha Tomlinson, who probably is her first cousin. Casey offers to find her and explains how he'd do it. Jo is interested. She wants to know if he could also find out about Martha's relatives. Amelia is trying out sound bathing as a means of pain relief. She lies down and notices she's right next to Link. He offers to move, but she doesn't want him to. He explains the sound frequencies respond to energy meridians. She's heard enough. She wants to leave, but the session has started, so she lies back down. Lizzie regains consciousness. Teddy tells her they need to find out where her abdominal bleeding is coming from. Carina tells Lizzie the baby is looking great. Lizzie says it was a surprise, but they are happy it. Teddy takes Carina outside. It's possible that Teddy might have to remove the uterus and the baby with it to stop the bleeding and Carina has made telling Lizzie that so much harder by assuring her that the baby is doing fine. Carina apologizes. While working on Rick, Jackson explains to Dahlia that Brazil has been using tilapia skin for burns for years. It reduces scarring and costs nothing compared to standard treatment. Outside, Richard is complaining about the stinking interns. People are complaining about it. He comes in and asks Jackson to explain. Afterwards, he asks where the rest of the fish are. Jackson says they go to medical waste, which Richard thinks is a shame. Bailey spots Helen in the cafeteria and sits down with her. She introduces herself and sits down. Helen thinks she must be proud of Alex for making it to Chief. Bailey dodges and brings up Helen's extended stay. Helen says she doesn't travel much and the trip back makes her nervous. She hasn't told Alex yet. Jo and Alex are so busy. Owen checks in on Teddy and Lizzie. He wants to hear about the baby before going to update the father. Teddy says she managed to stop the bleeding through embolization, so the baby is fine. They just have to hope there's no re-bleed. She asks about the husband. Owen says he's fine. Teddy sits down in a chair to spend the night, but Owen offers to stay instead so she can go and have Tom rub her feet. He's at Hopkins for the week and Lizzie is her patient, so she prefers staying herself. Owen then brings in a chair to sit there with her. She then has him rub her feet. Amelia is feeling loopy after the session. She sits down in the middle of the hotel hallway. He sits down with her. She tells him about Betty and losing her. She misses her and she doesn't know if Betty's okay. She doesn't feel done. Link says she sounds like a parents. His mom cried for three months after he went away to college. She thanks him and comments he's just chiseled, like a statue. He laughs. They begin to lean in for a kiss, but Amelia goes to her room. And he should go to his room. She's not fit for human contact, but she'll see him tomorrow before his presentation. Teddy wakes up to chaos in Lizzie's room. Her BP bottomed out and the baby is showing late decels. If she can't stop the bleeding again, she will have to remove the uterus. Owen again tells her he can take over if she would like that. She assures him she's okay, but she asks him to get the father updated. In the lab, Vincenzo tells Andrew that Carina has turned on him. Andrew denies that, but he needs to control his tantrums because people are beginning to turn on him. Vincenzo wants to call Carina to talk it out, but Andrew says she's occupied with a trauma patient who might lose her patient. Vincenzo asks why the patient is going to lose her baby. Teddy meets up with Carina outside the ICU. Carina might need to help with an emergency hysterectomy if it gets to that. They go to tell Lizzie and find Vincenzo explaining his research to Lizzie. He claims he can save the baby. Amelia and Link run into each other in the lobby. He was going to check out Logan's nerve block talk. She was, too. His talk is later. He thinks she doesn't want to attend, but she does. However, she needs coffee first. Meredith comes out to check out Rick. Jackson explains the project as part of his spray-on skin research. Meredith's boyfriend can't be the only one changing the world with his babies in bags. Meredith says he's not her boyfriend. Meredith admits to having a bad feeling about that project, but she has decided to be supportive. Meredith asks about Maggie. Jackson says she is nervous about her interview. Helen is knitting in Alex's office. Outside, Bailey has told him she's afraid to go home. Alex thinks Bailey is on a crusade. She seems prejudiced against people with mental illness. Bailey says she is a person with mental illness herself. She's doing great, but sometimes she needs help. That's why she asked him to stay on as Chief. It's hard to ask for help, evidenced by Helen not daring to ask for it. He has to make it so that she dares to ask for it. She walks off and Alex gets a page. Teddy tells Alex about what Vincenzo told Lizzie. She's now transfusing Lizzie to buy time but she's actually wasting blood. She needs to operate, so she needs to know if Vincenzo's suggestion actually works. Jo joins Jackson in the audience of Maggie's interview, which is taking place in the lobby. Maggie is talking about how she took this job and found out she had a sister and also found her biological father. Jo thinks this is a sign for her to find her birth mother. Jackson talks about the time he went to look for his father and it was a bad idea. It created more pain. Alex finds the DeLucas arguing over Vincenzo's actions. He tells Vincenzo he can't go pitching fake procedures to patients. Vincenzo points out there is nothing else they can try. Carina thinks he's reckless. Carina leaves with Alex to fix the mess her father created. Andrew orders Vincenzo to stay here. He has done enough. Teddy and Alex tell Lizzie and Douglas that they will most likely have to perform a hysterectomy. They admit that Vincenzo's procedure is not yet available. Lizzie gives them approval to try it. Alex says they can't allow it. Lizzie starts sobbing. Carina will deliver the baby and keep them comfortable for as long as she can so they can hold her. Andrew leaves. Link starts off his talk by presenting the case of Jason, a promising goalie in soccer. He ended up with a patellar fracture, comminuted tibial plateau, and torn meniscus and ACL. All surgeries and PT went well. Link prescribed him opioids for the pain. Jason died two years later in a car accident under the influence. Link realized he became Jason's first dealer. But he would do it all over again if he could. Amelia leaves the audience before he can explain why he would. Carina delivers the baby. Alex decides not to intubate. That would just be cruel. They take the baby out while Teddy and Owen work on Lizzie. Andrew visits his father's lab and asks why he would give that couple false hope. He must have known there was no way he would be allowed to try the procedure. Vincenzo says they have the tools right there. Andrew says it's too soon. They don't know if and how the baby would survive. Vincenzo tells him to stop. He sounds just like the rest of them. Andrew then realizes this is just like it was that night when four people died. Vincenzo says it is. Seven people came in mangled and he was the only one willing to do what it takes. Andrew says people came and offered to help, but he turned them down. Andrew says this is delusional. Vincenzo refuses to stop so another doctor can try to take over. Losing that baby now is merciful compared to watching it die in a bag at the hands of some scientist who has no idea what he's doing. Andrew hopes his father can still see that. He can't. Alex and Carina stand by as Douglas holds his daughter. Owen watches on as Teddy comforts Lizzie and Douglas. She gives the couple some privacy. Outside, she breaks down in Owen's arms. Tom arrives and sees her in his arms. He turns around and leaves. Alex has gathered the DeLucas in his office. He believes in the research, but that major breach of protocol made him decide to stop it. Andrew now sees that Vincenzo needs help before someone gets hurt. Vincenzo still thinks he could have saved that baby. They all let that baby die because of their cowardice and laziness. Carina can't bear it anymore and leaves. Vincenzo decides to take his research someplace else. Alex joins the interns and Richard on the roof for a fish fry. Alex finds Bailey and asks her to take over the Chief job for two days so he can fly back to Iowa with his mother. He did not mention Bailey, so he looks like a thoughtful son. Bailey agrees and tells him to thank Helen for the hat she knitted for her. Link visits Amelia in her room. He says she missed the good part where he talked about the error of his ways. She closes the door on him. Through the door, Link says she would have done the same thing he did. Angrily, Amelia opens the door and says she wouldn't have. She understands addiction and she knows the companies who made billions off it do, too. Link says Jason's knee was bent 90 degrees sideways. He would prescribe opioids again, but not blindly. Science has given them a way to tell the brain to stop unbearable pain. There is no alternative that is as effective as opioids. Amelia says a child is dead because Link failed him. Link has felt that every day since Jason's funeral. He left medicine for a year to fix bikes. But then he got mad because he failed. Jason needed those drugs immediately post-op, but it should have stopped there. He should have warned Jason and his mother about the dangers of dependency and followed up with his GP. The system is broken and Link is doing everything he can to fix it. Amelia realizes she did miss the good part. Link suggests they take on the fight together. She apologizes. She has been in a weird place these days. He can roll with weird. She kisses him. After a while, he stops for feeling like he's taking advantage. She unbuttons his shirt and says the feeling's mutual. She tells him this is just alternative pain relief. He could use some of that. They fall down onto the bed. Maggie finds Jackson in his lab and locks the door. As he talks about his fish skin project, she closes the blinds and takes off her blazer. She has decided she's done with the press. She's going to make something better than mermen. He's up for a competition. He swipes stuff off his desk and puts her on it. They start kissing and undressing. Jo says goodbye to Helen and watches her and Alex leave together. Meredith finds Andrew cleaning out his father's lab. His father is arranging for the lamb to be transported back to Italy. He says she can tell him "I told you so." It bugs her that he thinks that she would do that. He apologizes. He shouldn't be around people right now. She asks him to let her know if he needs anything and leaves. Jo finds Casey in the cafeteria and asks him if he really can find her mother. He can and asks if she really wants him to. She says yes. He says good, because he couldn't help himself. He turns his laptop around and shows a picture of her mother. Her name is Vicki Rudin and she lives in Pittsburgh. Cast 15x17MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 15x17AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 15x17MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 15x17RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 15x17OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 15x17JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 15x17AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 15x17JoKarev.png|Jo Karev 15x17MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 15x17AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 15x17TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 15x17ThomasKoracick.png|Tom Koracick 15x17AtticusLincoln.png|Atticus Lincoln 15x17HelenKarev.png|Helen Karev 15x17CarinaDeLuca.png|Carina DeLuca 15x17LeviSchmitt.png|Levi Schmitt 15x17CaseyParker.png|Casey Parker 15x17DahliaQadri.png|Dahlia Qadri 15x17TarynHelm.png|Taryn Helm 15x17VincenzoDeLuca.png|Vincenzo DeLuca 15x17ElizabethHall.png|Elizabeth Hall 15x17DouglasHall.png|Douglas Hall 15x17NicoKim.png|Nico Kim 15x17MorningNewsHost.png|Morning News Host 15x17Nurse.png|Nurse 15x17ParamedicGrace.png|Paramedic Grace 15x17ParamedicKevinClarke.png|Paramedic K. Clarke Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Karev *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman Guest Stars *Greg Germann as Dr. Tom Koracick *Chris Carmack as Dr. Atticus Lincoln *Lindsay Wagner as Helen Karev *Stefania Spampinato as Dr. Carina DeLuca *Jake Borelli as Dr. Levi Schmitt *Alex Blue Davis as Dr. Casey Parker *Sophia Ali as Dr. Dahlia Qadri *Jaicy Elliot as Dr. Taryn Helm *Lorenzo Caccialianza as Dr. Vincenzo DeLuca *Sarah-Nicole Robles as Elizabeth Hall *Patrick R. Walker as Douglas Hall Co-Starring *Alex Landi as Nico Kim *Morgan Matthews as Morning News Host *JoAnna Rhambo as Nurse *Grace Rowe as Paramedic Grace *Kevin J. Clarke as Paramedic Medical Notes Rick Burns *'Diagnosis:' **Burns *'Doctors:' **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Levi Schmitt (surgical intern) **Dahlia Qadri (surgical intern) **Taryn Helm (surgical intern) **Casey Parker (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Fish skin grafting Rick had burns over large portions of his body. Jackson used Tilapia skin to graft his burns so they could heal. Douglas Hall *'Diagnosis:' **Fractured clavicle **Distal humerus fracture *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Casting Douglas had a fractured clavicle and stable vitals after a rollover car accident. In the ER, they also discovered a distal humerus fracture. His injuries were treated in the ER. Elizabeth Hall *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Uterine bleed *'Doctors:' **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Carina DeLuca (OB/GYN) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Embolization **Hysterectomy Lizzie, 22, was five months pregnant when she was in a car accident in which the car rolled over. In the ER, Teddy learned that she was pregnant and ordered an ultrasound. The fetal heart rate was good, but she had bleeding in her abdomen, so Teddy worried she'd have to perform a hysterectomy. The right uterine artery was the source of the bleed, so Teddy embolized it, continuing the pregnancy, but she worried about a re-bleed. Later, she started bleeding again and Teddy warned that she'd have to remove her uterus if they couldn't stop the bleeding another way. However, before they could do the surgery, Vincenzo DeLuca interjected, telling Lizzie and her husband that he could save their baby with his sac. That was quickly corrected and the surgery went forward. Carina delivered the baby and then Teddy removed her uterus. Baby Hall *'Diagnosis:' **Prematurity *'Doctors:' **Carina DeLuca (OB/GYN) **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Comfort care Baby Hall was delivered at 21 weeks. After her birth, she was wrapped in a blanket and given to her father, who held her while she died. Music "Walk Away" - Buzzy Lee "White Frost" - Tall Heights "You & Me (The Wildfire)" - Aron Wright "I Want You All to Myself" - Lucie Silvas Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Kate Bush. *This episode scored 6.57 million viewers. *This is the last episode written by William Harper, who joined the show as a writer and (executive) story editor as of season 5 and became a producer as of season 7. As of season 11, he became co-showrunner with Stacy McKee until she left after season 13 and was replaced by Krista Vernoff as of season 14. He left the show after the fifteenth season. *Jo's British heritage is a nod to Camilla Luddington's origins. *The episode introduces Amelia with short hair. *Tom Koracick does not have any lines in this episode. Gallery Episode Stills 15x17-1.jpg 15x17-2.jpg 15x17-3.jpg 15x17-4.jpg 15x17-5.jpg 15x17-6.jpg 15x17-7.jpg 15x17-8.jpg 15x17-9.jpg 15x17-10.jpg 15x17-11.jpg 15x17-12.jpg 15x17-13.jpg 15x17-14.jpg 15x17-15.jpg 15x17-16.jpg 15x17-17.jpg 15x17-18.jpg 15x17-19.jpg 15x17-20.jpg 15x17-21.jpg 15x17-22.jpg 15x17-23.jpg 15x17-24.jpg 15x17-25.jpg 15x17-26.jpg 15x17-27.jpg 15x17-28.jpg Behind the Scenes 15x17BTS1.jpg 15x17BTS2.jpg 15x17BTS3.jpg Quotes :Carina: Papa, you're working very fast. You are too impatient. :Vincenzo: Hey! You don't like the way I work, you can get out. :Carina: I'm not saying that I... :Vincenzo: Go! I will miss your bold vision. You, who chose a career helping women have babies, a thing she can do by herself since the dawn of time. Go! ---- :Alex: Is this some kind of crusade for you, Bailey? I mean, first going after Dr. DeLuca, now my mom? :Bailey: I'm not going after anyone. :Alex: 'Cause it seems like you're prejudiced. :Bailey: It... What? :Alex: Against people with mental illness. :Bailey: I'm not prejudiced, you jackass! I am a person with mental illness! And I cope with it every day. I take my medication, and I'm doing great. But, sometimes, I need help. That's why I asked you to stay on as chief. And it's hard to ask for that help. Your mother needs to ask, and she can't. Your job is to make it so that she can. So do your job, son. ---- :Alex: Look, I believe in your research. I do. But what happened with this patient was a major breach of protocol. I can't have that. So I've decided... :Vincenzo: You need to reconsider right now what you're about to say. :Andrew: Papa, don't argue. :Vincenzo: Do not interrupt me. :Andrew: Papa, you need to get help before somebody gets hurt. :Vincenzo: Like that baby? I might have saved that baby. But you let it die, and you let it die, and you let it die! Because of your cowardice and laziness, you will never know if that child had to die at your hands. Damn it! You're stopping my research? That what you're about to say? No! You don't get my research! You don't deserve it! I take it and go! Cretini! ---- :Amelia: You are just chiseled. Like a statue. It's like your chin has muscles. :Link: Yeah, well, I do work out my chin pretty hard. It takes a whole day. ---- :Jo: Maggie, you're adopted. :Maggie: Yeah, I'd heard that. And good morning. :Jo: I know. Sorry, I was just wondering, did you ever get your DNA tested? :Maggie: Have you met me? I battered myself with tests. I wanted to know everything. :Jo: My DNA results. I don't want to open them alone, but I don't want to open them with Alex and have to watch his face if he discovers that his wife is a genetic lemon. :Maggie: I'm your girl. ---- :Link: You know, I didn't really have a choice but to give him those drugs. You would've done the exact same thing I did. :Amelia: I absolutely would not have, because I understand how addiction works. :Link: Back then, you would've. :Amelia: And I believe the drug companies also understand it, and they have made billions on the back of it. :Link: Jason's leg was caught between a defender and a goalpost. His knee was bent 90 degrees sideways. No amount of ibuprofen or sound baths were gonna help him. He was talking about suicide. :Amelia: Yeah, and you gave him the means! And you would do it again. You said you... :Link: Not the same way, not blindly. Amelia, science has given us a way to tell the brain to stop unbearable pain. So far, there's no alternative as effect... :Amelia: Are you just giving me your lecture now? A child is dead! You failed him! :Link: And you think I haven't felt that every day since Jason's funeral? When I saw the look on his mother's face, I left medicine. For a year, I only trusted myself to fix bikes. I quit. But then, I got mad. Because, yeah, I failed, the same way we've all failed. We blew the first rule, do no harm. But he needed those drugs immediately post-op, and that's where it should've stopped. I should've warned him and his mother about the dangers of dependency. I should've followed up with his GP. The system is broken, and I'm doing everything I can to try to fix it. :Amelia: So you're saying I missed the good part. :Link: I'm trying to make it right for Jason. You're trying to make it right for Betty. Maybe we don't have to fight about this. Maybe we could fight this thing together, like Batman and Batman. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S15 Episodes